


This is my... Kara Danvers

by orphan_account



Series: Supercorp fluff and smut [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Kara Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roulette shows up at a gala to convince Lena to take her back.Kara gets jealous and protective.Fluffy.





	This is my... Kara Danvers

.

“Kara! You made it!” Lena smiled brightly, pulling Kara into a quick hug. 

“Of course!” _Of course I came, you invited me._ Kara thought, smiling back at her friend. “You look incredible tonight, Lena. I love your dress.” She really did look incredible, her hair twisted into a fancy updo, her maroon dress hugging her curves perfectly. _If Kryptonians could have heart attacks on Earth, I think I would be having one._

“Thank you, you look lovely yourself, darling.” Lena purred, circling their arms and leading Kara further into the crowd. Kara flushed, grinning shyly. She had bought a new dress for this, Supergirl blue, long and flowing. She had wanted to wear her hair down, but with the blue dress it seemed too risky, so it was up in an intentionally messy bun. She ended up looking fairly elegant. _Hopefully Supergirl won’t be needed tonight, I don’t know if I can recreate this darn hairdo._

Kara looked around as she let Lena guide her. She didn’t especially love galas, but Lena had invited her, and she couldn’t say no to a chance to see her friend in a nice dress. Lena was stopped occasionally as they circled the room, and Kara smiled softly as she watched the CEO interact with her guests, two hours flying by in a blink. _She’s so beautiful when she’s in her element like this._

“Sorry about that.” Lena murmured as they parted ways with yet another group of people excited to talk about her work. 

“Don’t worry about me, I’m enjoying myself. Besides, that’s why you’re here, right?” Kara frowned, looking over Lena’s shoulder. “What the heck is she doing here?” The hero scowled, glaring. Lena followed her gaze, her smile falling when she saw Roulette. 

“I had hoped she wouldn’t come.” Lena sighed, whispering. “Unfortunately, she tends to pop up occasionally. Same circles, remember? Not much I can do about it, and it’s better to pretend to be friendly than tell her to fuck off. She can be a bit… vicious.”

“Believe me, I know.” Kara growled, still glaring fiercely. Lena looked at her curiously, brow furrowed. 

“Did she do something to you?” Lena asked hurriedly, noting that Roulette was headed their way. Kara just tensed her jaw and shrugged, not sure how to answer. _I can’t tell her about that crazy lady making me fight another alien in a cage. She didn’t do anything to Kara Danvers, just Supergirl._

“Lena, love. You look stunning, as always.” Roulette said as she floated up gracefully. Lena’s smile was tense as she leaned into the villain, returning her hug and air kiss. _I never did understand why kissing the air next to someone’s cheek was a greeting. Seems pretentious. I mean, not that Lena is. Whatever._ Roulette didn’t seem to want to let go, the hug lasting a little too long after Lena first tried to back away. _Get off her, butt head._ Finally, Roulette pulled away, turning her gaze to Kara. 

“This is my… Kara Danvers. Kara, this is Veronica Sinclair.” Lena said, circling her arm through Kara’s again. The hero smiled, gritting her teeth. 

“Kara, you look familiar. Have we met?” Roulette asked, her smile far more genuine than Kara’s. 

“I would remember that, I’m certain.” _Yeah, I do remember. I’d like to make you remember while I’m punching your stupid face._ Lena tensed and looked at Kara strangely. Realizing she was nearly crushing her friends arm in her anger, Kara quickly relaxed.

“Right… Lena, darling, could I speak to you for a moment? Privately.” Roulette smiled sweetly. _Oh, she thinks she’s charming._

“Of course.” Lena said, casting an apologetic look Kara’s way. _No, don’t go with the dragon lady!_ “Excuse me a moment? I’ll be right back.” Kara just nodded, letting Lena’s arm slip from her own and watching them walk away. Sighing, she found the food, shamelessly eavesdropping as she ate.

“What did you need to talk about?” Lena asked when Roulette finally stopped near the edge of the dance floor. 

“Dance with me?” The villain asked, her voice like silk as she offered her hand. _How about no way in hell?_

“Of course.” _Oh Rao, come on._ Kara rolled her eyes, ignoring the odd look a server cast her. _I should have asked her to dance, dang it._ She watched as Lena took the offered hand, allowing Roulette to lead her onto the dance floor. 

“I’ve missed this.” The villain sighed, pulling Lena entirely too close for Kara’s liking. She could feel herself growing warmer. _There’s no reason to be angry. Lena is just your friend, at least until you grow up and tell her everything. She can dance with whatever stupidly attractive criminal she pleases. Hang on… She missed this? What does that mean?_

“Veronica…” Lena began, biting her lip and trying to pull away. Kara growled when Roulette held firm, keeping the CEO close.

“Wait. Please? I miss you.” 

“We broke up for a reason. I don’t agree with the way you treat people.” Lena muttered, still trying to pull away without causing a scene. Kara began weaving through the crowd as calmly as she could.

“Aliens. They’re aliens, Lee.” Roulette snapped. “You belong with me.”

“They’re people, and better ones than you. Now _let me go._ ” Lena whisper shouted, clearly determined not to draw attention.

“Excuse me.” Kara interrupted loudly enough to make several people look their way. “May I cut in?” Roulette frowned and nodded, finally releasing Lena now that people were eyeing them. Smiling softly, Lena moved toward Kara, but the hero stepped past her. Smoothly taking Veronica into her arms, she led the surprised woman away from Lena in several graceful, sweeping loops. 

“That was… unexpected.” Roulette chuckled, tilting her head. “You’re a phenomenal dancer, and a strong lead, I’m impressed.”

“You need to leave Lena alone, Miss Sinclair.” Kara growled into the villain’s ear, the hand on Veronica’s waist becoming bruising, pressing their bodies together tightly. They were no longer dancing, just swaying. 

“I see, so that _was_ distain I saw in your eyes.”

“It was.” Kara breathed. _Why lie? I hate her._

“I suppose you've fallen for Lena then?” Roulette laughed mockingly. “She’s too good for you.” 

“It’s impossible not to fall for her. And she is too good for me, I agree.” Kara nodded, glaring straight into Veronica’s eyes. “No one is good enough for her. Not me, and certainly not you.” 

“She is _mine_ -” Roulette stopped talking suddenly, glancing over Kara’s shoulder.

“Lena belongs to _no one_!” Kara snapped, fighting to keep her voice low. “And the next time she tells you to let her go, _get your fucking hands off her._ Or I promise you, I will make _sure_ it doesn’t happen again.” Kara tightened her grip to an inhuman strength until Roulette’s eyes widened, her pain evident. 

“You’re an alien!” Roulette whispered. Sure she had gotten her point across, Kara let go. 

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Kara shrugged, her voice insincere. “Now get the fuck out of here. Do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars. Got it?” _Do not talk to Lena, just walk out the damn door, or I will break your face._ Roulette swallowed, clearly deciding what to do. After a few seconds, Kara took a small step toward her and she quickly nodded, turning and walking toward the door at a clipped pace. _Not so cocky when the alien is on the other side of the cage, huh?_ Kara scoffed, shaking her head. 

Sighing, she turned to find Lena. Who was standing directly behind her, eyes wide. _Crap_

“Lena!” Kara smiled nervously. “How long have you been standing there?” Her voice came out strangled. Lena looked shell shocked. _This is not good. Very bad, bad Kara. Why didn’t I notice her back there? So much for super senses in a crowd._ “Lena?” she whispered, worried. Lena suddenly unfroze, grabbing Kara’s arm and pulling her through the crowd and into the empty stairwell. 

Shoving Kara against the wall, Lena stood two feet from her, staring. _She looks like she’s in shock. What do you do for humans in shock?_ Slowly, Kara pushed herself away from the wall, reaching for her friend. She gasped when Lena quickly shoved her back, a hand on her chest pinning her to the wall.

“Are you an alien?” Lena asked after several tense moments. 

“Yes.” _I don’t want to lie to you anymore. Please don’t hate me._ Lena spread her fingers on Kara’s chest, looking at her hand. 

“Are you Supergirl?” Lena whispered, staring at her hand fiercely, expression unreadable. _That’s where my crest would be._ Kara realized.

“Yes.” The hero swallowed, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back against the wall. Silence fell again, for several agonizing moments. _Please forgive me_.

“And do you… do you love me?” Lena’s voice was a whisper now, shaking slightly. Kara opened her eyes, looking into Lena’s teary green ones. Softly covering the trembling hand on her chest with both of her own, Kara took a deep breath. 

“Yes.” Kara’s voice was steady, sure. “Yes, Lena, I love you.” _Of course I love her, how could I not?_ Lena sobbed, her tears falling freely as she suddenly leapt forward, flinging her arms around Kara’s neck. “Um… Lena?” _This wasn’t the reaction I expecting. Anger maybe, for lying to her. Not… this._ “Are you… ok?” For a few moments the only response was more sobbing and a few sniffles.

“I’m just happy.” Lena whispered. _Weird way to show it. Humans are complicated. Women especially._ “I love you too, Kara.” Lena whispered, finally leaning back to look at the blonde.

“You… wait. What? Why? Actually, never mind, don’t think about it. You might change your mind.” Kara smiled widely, overjoyed. Lena rolled her eyes, groaning.

“Oh, shut up.” Lena laughed, leaning in to press a soft kiss on the corner of Kara’s lips. When she pulled back, she laughed again, this time at the blonde’s dazed grin. “Oh my god, Kara, what would happen if I kissed you properly?” 

“You would probably have a new skylight in your stairwell.” Kara answered seriously. Lena burst out in the most genuine, carefree laughter the blonde had ever heard, and she couldn’t help but stare, trying to memorize every aspect of the moment. 

“Dance with me, Supergirl?” Lena teased, holding out her hand and bowing. _Rao, I love when she’s a dork._ Taking her hand, Kara curtseyed with a giant smile. 

 

“Always, Miss Luthor.” 

 

 

Tada!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, let me know:) Prompts welcome!


End file.
